


unbloomed

by osakiss



Series: Leechcest Week [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Leechcest Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Twincest, Vomiting Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: In which Jade coughs up his love for Floyd in the form of flowers.day 1 for leechcest week: flowers~
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Leechcest Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	unbloomed

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to go by the japanese names for floyd's nicknames bc. rakko-chan and kingyo-chan are just adorable but... i didnt know the suffix for mackerel and crab so here we are TT
> 
> oh also ! please head the warnings~

Jade was in the hallway with Floyd going to lunch when it happened. Floyd had grabbed Riddle by his waist from the back of him, clinging and bringing the smaller boy to his chest before nuzzling the top of his head. Riddle’s face was the same color as his hair, moreso from anger than being flustered by Floyd’s antics. Jade was smiling all the while, a fist up to his face as the elbow of that arm was held by his other arm. The middle of his folded index finger on his lips as he watched the scene unfold, Riddle struggling to get out of Floyd’s grasp all while Floyd only brought him closer. 

A tingle in Jade’s throat caught him off guard. Jade’s placid smile remained unwavered, but his mind wondered what that could have been. The unnatural feeling of something coming up his throat, dancing between the fleshy walls yet remaining in the same space. Bile, but something more small than that. If Jade were to give it another description, perhaps ticklish would be one. But this didn’t make him want to laugh, this feeling persisting in his throat was irritating and he wished for it to disappear altogether. 

Floyd finally released Riddle, a sadistic smile on his face as he watched the redhead yell at him for being improper in the hallways. The tingle in Jade’s throat persisted, the strange sensation creating a desire to hack out whatever was stuck inside of his throat. But Riddle was still there, and Floyd was present as well. For some reason, he sensed it would cause trouble for him if coughed up whatever was in his throat in front of Floyd. Instead, Jade focused his attention to what the two in front of him were doing.

“Floyd, it’s highly inappropriate for you to be grabbing me as you please. I’m the Heartslabyul prefect, not some fun toy for you to play with.”

Floyd grinned, one of his hands going behind his head. “Eh? But you’re small, just like a toy, Goldfish~!” Riddle balled up his fists at the small comment, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a sharp frown. Instead of further arguing with Floyd, he opted for going to the lunchroom without another word to him. Floyd frowned, upset to see his favorite plaything ignore him but focused his attention back to Jade.

“Jade, is there anything you wanna eat in there?”

Jade shook his head. “No. Go on without me, I need to use the bathroom very quickly.”

Floyd stuck out his tongue and went to go find Azul in the cafeteria while Jade made his way to the bathroom, the tingle in his throat becoming more and more irritating as time passed by. Scanning the area, he noticed nobody was there and quickly hacked out the petal that was trying to force its way past his throat for the past few minutes. 

A small lavender petal was spat out into Jade’s palm, covered in saliva. The eel’s eyes widened, having read about this phenomenon by accident while trying to learn more about the plants land had to offer. 

Hanahaki disease. A disease in which unrequited love forms a seed within your heart which then feeds off the nutrients in your heart to create flowers. Each petal, each flower is meant to represent your feelings for this person, and once the final flower comes out of your mouth, it will pierce your heart with its sharp stem, killing the person. And Jade had coughed the first petal. 

Jade already knew exactly why the petal was in his hand, and why it occurred right when Floyd decided to be touchy with someone that wasn’t him. It wasn’t as if Jade was unaware of his feelings, but seeing Floyd be so happy with someone else made something in him become restless. They were brothers, and yet Jade didn’t feel any type of brotherly love towards his twin. He wanted to claim him as his, but Floyd was enjoying himself with other people. People who weren’t Jade. This ugly jealousy, the horrid thought that Floyd may never see him as something more than a brother plagued his heart and forced a petal out of him.

There weren’t many options left in Jade’s case. Normally, people would get surgery and move along with their lives. However, the side effects of the surgery was what Jade was most concerned about. Unable to remember the person and unable to feel any feelings toward that person again if he decided to go ahead and remove the seed within his heart. It was early enough that if Jade consulted a doctor and went through with the procedure, he wouldn’t get any scars and it would be much safer for him. The longer hanahaki persists, the more difficult it is to uproot it safely. 

Jade didn’t want to live in a world where he has forgotten his own brother. It would cause an awkward relationship as well, seeing as Floyd would recall everything between the two of them while Jade would only know they are twins without any semblance of a bond. It would upset Floyd, maybe even letting him figure out what really happened. If Floyd didn’t figure out, Azul surely would, and that was another problem on its own. Jade didn’t want to ask for Azul’s help on this matter either, knowing he wasn’t knowledgeable when it came to love. How could he be? The only friends he ever made were himself and his brother, and these feelings he had were towards Azul’s only other friend. He wouldn’t know what to do. There was no choice for Jade. He would rather die than live in a world where he isn’t by Floyd’s side.

With his mind made up, he made sure to dispose of the petal properly and exited the bathroom. Floyd and Azul were waiting for him in the cafeteria, after all.

* * *

The flowers didn’t change very often, but once they did it was extremely painful on Jade’s throat. To have more flowers growing inside him, constantly fighting their way to spill out of his mouth at any time. Jade tried to keep his calm smile in place, to stop the itch in his throat. The urge to throw up, to hurl all the flowers piling up inside him as he witnessed Floyd squishing Kalim’s cheeks, with the tan boy laughing at his display of affection. 

If he excused himself now, would that be suspicious? Lately, he’s been trying to avoid being caught with these petals by Floyd. He only hacked them out in the privacy of his room when he knew Floyd was preoccupied with other activities, such as basketball club. His brother finding out about these flowers would only further complicate the situation. Would Floyd be disgusted with him? Force him to get the surgery while he still could survive it? Jade didn’t want to consider it, and so he had to tread lightly. 

Whenever Floyd went about harassing his fellow students, Jade made sure to tag along for the sole purpose to see Floyd happy. But now it was becoming difficult to be happy at Floyd’s face as he teased and squeezed those in their year, as he wanted Floyd’s happiness to be because of him. All these students making Floyd smile when Jade wanted to be the source of that. He couldn’t stand seeing him smiling at anyone but him. However if he were to suddenly stop tagging along, it would set off alarm bells in Floyd’s mind and cause him to check up on him. Jade couldn’t risk any irregular behavior in case Floyd decided to start seeing what his brother was up to, and so he had to endure everything.

Kalim giggled at Floyd, grabbing his hands and telling him to stop. “It tickles!” And he was smiling at his brother again. Floyd’s eyes shone with mischief as he pinched Kalim’s cheeks again, watching the Scarabia dorm leader whine about it hurting.

Floyd let out a high pitched laugh at his whining.

“You’re so fun to play with, Sea Otter!” Kalim shook off his hands, deciding to then cup Floyd’s cheeks and give a slight pinch before backing down. The white haired boy could barely reach Floyd’s cheeks even on his tippy-toes, after all. 

“You’re fun too, Floyd! Aaah, I have to go now, or Jamil will get mad at me again. See you later, Floyd and Jade!” He said, waving to the two of them while running towards the light music club. Jamil was getting on his case more about attending on time. Jade could barely contain the heaps of petals compiling in his mouth, trying his best not to give any indication of his struggle on his face. Floyd looked at his face and cupped his cheeks as well, staring into Jade’s eyes. Jade reciprocated, placing his own hands on Floyd’s. The flowers felt as though they were to burst out of his lips at any moment, but Jade wouldn’t allow for it. Not when Floyd was finally looking at him.

“Your cheeks aren’t as squishy as Sea Otter’s, Jade~” Floyd giggled. “But I like that too.”

They were filling his cheeks now, more and more arriving from his chest but Jade didn’t budge. Jade swallowed down the petals, knowing they would only arrive later with additional furiousness but he’d rather deal with that in a safe place then in front of Floyd. 

With the bile of colored leaves gone from his mouth, Jade allowed himself to reply. 

“I’m glad they are to your tastes, Floyd.” Jade placed his hand on his chest in a polite manner, his eyes soft as he gazed at Floyd’s blinding smile, his sharp teeth on full display. Floyd grabbed his hand once more, and ran towards the courtyard. He was in a playful mood then. Jade would indulge his brother once more, this feeling of happiness when he was around him was unparalleled. No matter the flowers that threatened to make their presence known once more, he would persist for the sake of Floyd. If he’s going to die, he’d rather it be with most time spent with Floyd as possible. The most time spent while Floyd was looking at him and nobody else, as if he was the only one who mattered. Just as Jade has always looked at Floyd. 

Floyd picking at flowers on the ground before compiling them and looking at Jade expectantly.

“Sea Otter-” The nickname ticked off Jade. They were finally alone, and Floyd was still mentioning other people. “-was talking about these things called flower crowns. He said he made them for Sea Snake, and they were signs of friendship. They seem like fun to make.”

Jade took the flowers from Floyd’s hands and laced the stems together in order to form a crown. Perhaps if his own flowers were not covered in his saliva, they would be suited to this type of activity as well. They weren’t ugly, the lavenders and red camellia petals were lovely flowers, but once forced out of someone’s mouth they lost most of their beauty.

Floyd bent his head down, expecting Jade to place the flower crown on him. Jade was startled for a slight moment, having thought Floyd would untangle the flowers and then attempt it himself. He smiled to himself. Floyd was as unpredictable as ever, but that was what he loved most about him. Jade gently placed the flowers atop his head, and his brother bounced back up, his eyes filled with delight.

“I wanna make one for you too, Jade!” He shot back up and went around collecting more flowers he found around the courtyard. There wasn’t much, only common weeds but the sentiment behind it was what Jade appreciated the most. Though that sentiment was making the dread in chest grow stronger, the flowers becoming stronger each moment as Jade continued to admire his brother. The flowers fed off his feelings for him, and the more he surrounded himself with Floyd the more difficult it became to suppress the urge to throw up.

Floyd held up the flowers and ran towards Jade, sitting down next to him and concentrating on tying them together. Of course, he did it much quicker than Jade had initially. His brother was a genius. Someone who learned in an instant and then surpassed you all the same. He was always good with physical tasks, after all. Floyd beckoned for Jade to lower his own head, wanting to reciprocate Jade’s sentiment. They were matching with little flower crowns. 

Jade raised his head to see Floyd form crescents with his eyes, a rare gentle smile tugging on Floyd’s lips. Jade felt himself melt at the sight, his own shoulders relaxing as he gazed upon the soft face of his brother and felt the surge of warmth in his chest. Being like this with Floyd made him forget about anything else, basking in the presence of the one he loves most.

The warmth in his chest was quickly replaced with the petals he repressed earlier, causing his eyes to widen slightly at the pain, being overwhelming and entirely taking over his control. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, not after swallowing them down prior to coming to the courtyard.

Floyd raised an eyebrow at his brother’s expression. “Jade? What’s wrong with you?” Floyd came close to Jade’s face, placing one hand on his cheek as he analyzed the rest of his face. The close proximity made Jade happy, the desire to cup Floyd’s cheek and claim his lips with his own becoming stronger with each passing second but those feelings only fueled the seeds growing in his heart, the vines constricting his lungs. 

“Nothing, Floyd.” Jade shook his head while responding, the placid smile he usually had for everyone else more gentle and kind when with his twin, his other half. Floyd only pouted, not satisfied with Jade’s response.

“Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong? You have a weird look.” Floyd squinted at Jade, his eyebrows pinched as he pouted. Jade only waved him off. Though he knew Floyd might notice, he still wished he remained oblivious. He remained oblivious each time he was ticked off when Floyd mentioned others, so why was he observant now that he was ill? It made everything more difficult on Jade. 

“As I said, Floyd, there is nothing wrong. My throat is simply a little itchy, but I’m sure it is a random tick and will soon pass by. There is nothing for you to concern yourself over.” Floyd knew there was more to what Jade was telling him, but if Jade was still being this stubborn about keeping it a secret from him, then he didn’t feel it was necessary to ask him again. Though, it still bothered Floyd that his twin was keeping secrets from him. They were brothers, weren’t they? They were supposed to tell each other everything.

“Fine, fine. Keep your secrets.” Floyd huffed, and Jade cracked a small smile at that. Really, his brother was simply too adorable for words. Floyd got out of his space and resumed messing with the flowers around them, seeing if he could create different ties with the stems for the crowns. Jade bit his lip as tears began to sting in his eyes. He closed them quickly, knowing Floyd would interrogate him further if he got the slightest glimpse at them. The petals were in his cheeks again, his throat spewing more and more. He could feel how clogged it was, there were so many petals and they were choking him. Jade wouldn’t be able to swallow them all for a second time, unless he wanted to hack up blood. 

But it was too suspicious to leave now. Floyd might tail him and watch the flowers poor out of him, and demand answers from Jade. Jade bit the inside of his cheek, the tears threatening to fall from the pain of the flowers. They were so constricting, blocking every path of air he had and clinging to the walls of his throat. Infiltrating his mouth in every nook and cranny till all he could taste was the smooth, velvety petals squishing themselves against his inner cheek. He wouldn’t be able to last.

Suddenly, Ace and Deuce are rushing towards the two of them, the more serious of the two being dragged by the redhead. A saving grace for Jade. 

“Yo! Floyd-senpai!” Ace called out, Deuce ripping his arm away and dusting off his sleeve before giving Floyd and Jade a small wave of his own. Floyd let go of the flowers in his hand, a devious grin appearing on his face.

“Crab and Mackerel! What’re you two doin’ here?” Deuce flinched back while Ace went up to him again. 

“We were gonna practice some color changing, but then saw you and thought you might be able to help!” Ace explained. Floyd pursed his lips.

“Didja forget everything I said last time already?”

Ace shrugged. “I think we might have forgotten a few things.” He clasped his hands together and stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Please help us! We got much better last time you helped us!”

“Not to mention nobody else was willing…” Deuce muttered to himself. Ace shot him a glare and tilted his head, signaling that Deuce copy his movements. Deuce gritted his teeth and clasped his hands as well. 

“Please, help us senpai!” They both shouted. Floyd giggled, thinking it’d be fun to entertain them. Last time was rather humorous for Floyd as well. 

Jade nodded, taking this as his cue to leave. Once out of the courtyard, he booked it to Octavinelle, his hands on his mouth as he tried to contain the flowers that were piling up. Jade finally arrived in his room and rushed over to the trash can in the bottom corner. He opened his mouth, the flowers naturally spilling out from his throat. As painful as it was to contain them within himself, they were anything but relieving as they exited out, a scratching feeling consuming his throat as they were thrown up.

The up-heaving of his chest as the petals splattered into the bin, his throat constricting and making it hard for him to breathe as he tried to cough all the petals, choking on his own spit. The painful sensation in his throat, the lightheaded feeling in his head. Eventually, Jade had coughed up everything. Still heaving from the load, he took a peak at the pieces he had hurled out.

Lavender petals and red camellia buds. No wonder they were putting such pressure on Jade’s throat. Jade wiped the spit from his mouth. He was getting worse much quicker than he expected.

* * *

Jade twirled a rose in his hand, his eyes forlorn. Trey tapped his shoulder, asking if there was anything wrong with him. Jade closed his eyes, his placid smile unwavering as he reassured Trey of his status.

He raised an eyebrow. “If you’re sure. Your eyes seem lonely.”

Jade shook his head. “I was merely just thinking of how much time it has been since I was able to be with you all.” Trey considered this.

“It has been a while since you hung out with us… ah, well. Glad to have you here with us.”

“Likewise.” Jade said, and returned his attention to the flower in his hand. 

It seemed that in every culture of Twisted Wonderland, red roses always symbolized a deep passion, a fervent love. It also happened to be the last flower Jade had thrown up.

Flowers were rather lovely when they weren’t covered in blood and spit, Jade thought. The poignant fragrance of the rose, and the dark red color was alluring. 

Lately Jade had been throwing up flowers without any stems, rather than any buds or petals. It was the fourth week. The disease progressed far quicker than he had predicted, but Jade supposed that was due to his ever growing feelings for Floyd, his precious twin brother. 

As children, they had chosen each other. While other students may have had to face loneliness, Jade never had that displeasure. Floyd was always by his side, even if Floyd himself wanted to be alone when his mood became at its worst. The thought that no matter what, someone else was there for you was comforting. Even physically alone, he didn’t feel alone or lonely. Floyd was still out there, and Floyd was still by his side.

They grew up together, they had seen each other at their worst. Divulging information to each other, helping each other, they have done everything together. Jade’s wish has always been for Floyd to be the happiest he could be, preferring it when Floyd was on the eccentric spectrum of his mood swings. To see his brother smiling and enjoying his time was the greatest pleasure for his heart. 

Floyd’s doe eyes, his high pitched laugh, and his bright smile. When they were younger, they would wrap their tails around each other as they slept. As humans, they kept in this habit by cuddling in the night. For they used to be so cold and slimy, the new warmth of their human bodies startled them. Neither of them were used to the sensation, but it was far from unpleasant. To huddle up against each other at night was something Jade looked forward to at the end of a long day, his brother in bed and waiting for him to hurry up and wrap his arms around his body.

In those moments, he was able to see a Floyd nobody else had the honor of witnessing. A small smile across his face, his cheek slumped against the pillow and the single strand of black hair in disarray atop the pillow. It somewhat resembled childhood Floyd, when he would have his cheek pressed against the rocks they slept on, with the black strand being smaller and floating in the water. He always looked so peaceful as he slept, and Jade wanted to kiss the corner of his mouth and cup his cheek, looking into his eyes and he uttered words of affection to his brother. The urge to express his love for Floyd was overwhelming, but lately the flowers made that gentle rush turn into something horrid. The feelings became an ugly physical sensation and forced themselves out of Jade’s mouth, no longer able to be swallowed. 

The sessiles that would spill out of his throat, more invading than the buds and petals. They were still combined with the lavender’s petals and red camellia’s buds. It seemed the flowers would only develop to a certain point, and continue along with the other parts of the different flowers. Each would have some symbolism for his feelings for Jade, but he no longer had interest in searching things. Jade didn’t need a flower to tell him how his heart felt for his brother, as he knew these feelings well enough on his own. No flower could capture his true feelings as it was.

Jade pricked the tip of his finger on the rose, drawing a bit of blood. He observed as it trickled down the rest of the limb, the color similar to the petals of the plant the thorns that pricked him belonged to. The constant thoughts of Floyd made another tingle occur in his throat, and Jade knew to excuse himself for a moment. It wasn’t overwhelming, which was strange. In the most recent moments with his hanahaki, the flowers would always make him vomit, leaving him a disheveled mess after getting rid of the piles of petals. For only a single petal to flutter about in his throat was strange.

Behind a tree, Jade coughed the petal into hand. His eyes shot up in shock, a frown pulling on his lips. The shape of the petal and the color… he knew what they meant. Jade knew exactly what flower this plant belonged to, and knew that his time was up.

Most hanahaki cases last for at least three months, but clearly his feelings were much stronger. He’s loved Floyd since he was a child, and thought Floyd felt the same. It wasn’t until he saw Floyd giving the same attention to others that Jade started to doubt himself just slightly, which allowed for the disease to fester. Jade thought that since he had hanahaki, it only confirmed his fear. That Floyd didn’t love him back. If he did love him back, he wouldn’t be hacking out petals each day, would he?

Jade sighed, and made peace with his fate. He would die tonight, and there was nothing he could do. For now, he would return to Trey and the others. 

He crumpled the spider lily petal in his hand, and pocketed it. No more point in disposing of these, after all.

* * *

When Jade makes it back to the dorm, he headed straight towards Azul.

“Azul, I’m going to rest in my room now. I won’t be able to work the rest of the shift, it seems I have caught some unknown illness, my apologies. And, Azul?” Jade raised his eyes, looking Azul head on as he said his next line. “Please don’t allow Floyd or yourself in my room for tonight.” He could feel the stem poking at his heart, the pain was slight but he was positive it was soon to become unbearable. He would rather he face it alone than with Azul. His childhood friend had already suffered many things, so he’d rather not add “seeing his friend’s dead body” to that list.

Jade tried to turn and go to his room, but Azul’s grip on his wrist stopped him from moving. Jade tried to shake his arm out of his grasp, but Azul only glared at him as he clinged harder. There was a stubborn look in his eye, signaling that he wouldn’t give up unless Jade spoke with him. The eel sighed, having given up on getting out of discussing things with Azul. He was always difficult to throw off your tail, which is why he tried to disguise it as much as possible. Azul and Floyd being observant put too much work on Jade. The dorm head let go of Jade’s wrist, and he sat down across from the couch Azul was in, his gaze lowered. 

The stem was still growing. Jade could feel every millimeter of its growth, the searing pain as it fed off his heart’s nutrients and climbed through his body.

“Jade.” Azul said, his voice steady and unwavering but his hand was twitching just slightly, barely enough for anybody except himself and Floyd to notice. “What’s really going on here?” There were many questions in Azul’s head. What did Jade mean by unknown illness? Why wouldn’t he allow Floyd or himself into his room? Jade steadied himself before his next words.

“It’s already too late, Azul.” At that, the prefect bit his lip, trying to keep himself from an outburst. But the pain in his eyes was all Jade needed to know at how upset the boy in front of him was. “It’s as you suspect, and who you suspect it for. I’m afraid today is my final day.”

Azul bristled at that. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could have helped you!” He looked to his side, his eyes stinging as though tears were to come up but none appeared. Not yet, at least. “It wouldn’t have come to this…”

“And what could you have done?” Jade asked, his tone slightly hostile. “A love potion? That wouldn’t do anything to help my predicament.” Azul groaned at this.

“I’ve seen the way Floyd looks at you! You two look at each other the same, that you are each other’s world.”

“I wouldn't be throwing up flowers if my brother loved me back the same way I love him.” Jade didn’t want to live in a world where Floyd wasn’t by his side. Since childhood, they’ve always been there for each other. To let go of what Jade has been used to, to allow someone else to take what belonged to him even for the sake of Floyd’s happiness, he couldn’t do it. Jade wanted to be the only source of Floyd’s happiness, and he wouldn’t have a stem growing out of his heart and climbing through the walls of his throat if his brother shared the same sentiment towards him. Whatever Azul saw must have been platonic, or some kind of mistake. 

Jade didn’t want to live in a world where he would have to see his beloved being taken by someone else. To comfort Floyd, to lie down in bed with Floyd and see the same things he had once as well, to gently hold his face and whisper kind words into his ears before pressing their lips against his. Jade didn’t want to witness someone ripping Floyd away from his side, not when Floyd was the only one he was ever willing to be next to him.

Azul stayed silent, his hands balled into a fist.

“Goodbye, Azul.” Jade said and left for his room, leaving Azul to cry into the palm of his hands as the reality of Jade’s words finally struck him.

Jade closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. The vice head stepped to the middle of his room, and waited. Then, the stem came out of his throat, a red spider lily blooming as the end of the stem pierced through Jade’s heart, rendering his body useless as every sap of life was taken away.

When Floyd burst into the lounge demanding where Jade was, Azul remembered to honor one of Jade’s final requests of him. It was the least he could do. He begged for Floyd to remain where he was, that he needed to get a teacher at the scene. Azul’s mistake was to leave Floyd unsupervised and curious. The moody twin pouted at Azul’s order, wondering why it was suddenly bad for him to wish to see his brother.

Floyd always wanted to see his brother. He was clinging to other people to make him jealous, after all. He just wanted Jade’s eyes to be on him. Why was Azul preventing him from going to see him? It answered his question anyway, Jade was definitely in his room. Once Azul stepped out, Floyd made his move and pushed past the doors to his twin’s room, wanting to squeeze him and talk his ear off, to relish in the polite laughter Jade would offer.

The sight in front of him made Floyd’s heart drop into his stomach. “Jade?”

There laid Jade’s corpse, his mouth wide for the spider lily that had bloomed. Floyd ran over, nervous and desperate for his brother. His hands clammy as he grabbed the stem of the flower and yanked it out of Jade, thinking it was the cause. Thinking if he got rid of it, Jade would open his eyes again. He kept begging for him to wake up, telling him it wasn’t funny to pretend to be dead.

Floyd smacked his cheek, hoping for a response. Nothing. He continued squeezing his hands, but they were so cold. Completely different from the warmth he finally became accustomed to while being on land. Floyd squeezed his nails into the hand until it drew blood, but even then Jade wouldn’t move. No usual ticks of irritation flickering across his face, there was no expression. Nothing. No response. Floyd frantically checked for a pulse but found nothing again. Jade was- no. He didn’t want to accept it, didn’t even want to consider the thought but the corpse that laid before him was undeniable evidence.

Floyd’s eyes darted around the area until landing on the flower that he had pulled from Jade’s mouth. The end of it was as sharp as a spear, and in a moment of impulsivity, Floyd grabbed it and jammed it into his own heart. Floyd too was unable to bear the idea of living in a world without having his twin by his side. He collapsed onto Jade’s body, his conscious blinking until fading completely. 

Shortly after, Azul came in with the teachers only to see his childhood friend’s corpses on the ground, and he let out a blood curdling shriek at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> jade to the tune of britney spears' one more time: this iiiiincest~ is killing meeeee~
> 
> waaaahhh sorry if it's ooc~ i tried my best to wrack my brain for ideas..... it's a little difficult to get characterization down w an idea like this. what can i say i really love to kill off characters ehehe


End file.
